Secretos
by Kemila
Summary: Un instituto lleno de caos, romance y secretos que perjudicará a otros al estilo Sonic pero que no se conocen y descubrirán cosas inimaginables. Dejen rewies por fi.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi segundo fic que se me ocurrió mientras me estaba**

**bañando y he decidido publicarlo. Y si encontráis algo mal**

**decírmelo para la próxima arreglarlo bye.**

* * *

**BLAZE POV**

_Hola me llamo Blaze the cat. Yo soy una chica de 17 años y vivo con mi mejor amiga, Amy rose. Ella y yo no somos hermanas, yo fui abandonada en la calle por mis padres cuando yo sólo era una niña, mientras yo me tube que buscar mi vida sola en el peligro. Los padres de Amy murieron por un accidente en el coche y ella fue la única en sobrevivir. Ella y yo no teníamos familia cercanas, pero Amy tenía una casa en la que vivir. Y un día ella me encontró en la callé, en un día lluvioso ..._

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_\- Hola ¿hay alguien aquí? -_**_ dijo una eriza rosa de unos 10 años__.__ Vestida__ con paraguas amarillo, un impermeable y unas botas del mismo color **\- ¿**_**_Quién eres tú ? Aléjate de mi - _**_dijo una gata morada asustada._

_**\- Hey no voy hacerte daño, te estas mojando - **acercandose cada vez más, tapandola con el paraguas para que no se mojara la pobre **\- Me llamo Amy ¿y tu? -** dijo sonriendole para no asustarla._

**_\- Me llamo Blaze -_**_ dijo más calmada **\- ¿Estás sola? -** dijo Amy con pena **\- Vamos a mi casa, te voy a prestar ropa, vas acoger un resfriado o una pulmonía -** cogiendola de la mano y arrastrandola, cruzando la calle pasando un parque hasta llegar una casa rosa pastel._

**_\- Toma esta ropa, creo que es de tu talla -_**_ pasandosela por la puerta del cuarto de baño **\- ¿Qué es esto que me has dado? -** dijo extrañada por la ropa **\- Es un pijama, de momento vas a dormir aquí - **dijo con ilusión._

**_\- ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Vives sola en esta casa tan grande? -_**_ observando la habitación de color azul cielo con el techo azul oscuro moteada con puntos blancos que parecían estrellas diminutas** \- Mis padres murieron en un accidente y estado viviendo sola ¿y tu? - **esforzando una sonrisa para no parecer triste._

**_\- Yo fui abandonada por mis padres -_**_ intentando no llorar **\- puedes vivir conmigo, aquí estoy muy sola y nos lo podemos pasar en grande -** dijo con mirada soñadora y una sonrisa de angel._

_** \- Y no te preocupes por el dinero, tenemos suficiente para vivir, la comida y el colegio - **Blaze solo la miro con ternura y pensando que esto solo es el comienzo de una aventura y de una gran amistad en la que quizás descubra algo con el tiempo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**FIN DEL BLAZE POV**

**_\- Blaze es hora de dormir mañana empezamos el colegio -_**_ dijo una eriza ya mayor de 17 años **\- Estas escribiendo un diario me parece bien así no olvidarás nada. Pero ten cuidado de no perderlo si no va a ser muy vergonzoso, no lo lleves al instituto por si lo pierdes.**_

_Miro él reloj y ya son casi las doce de la mañana y tengo que madrugar, pongo mi diario de un gatito violeta debajo de una baldosa suelta que Amy desconoce, me arropó y me imagino mi día de mañana en el instituto. Quizá encuentre algo que me cambie mi vida y la de Amy._

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**_Es algo corto lo se pero no sabía muy bien como empezar_**

**_seguire actualizando continuamente por ser verano y_**

**_acepto cualquier tipo de rewies sean malos, buenos o consejos._**

**_Bye ;D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ya estoy aquí. Perdon por tardar pero me han puesto brackets y me duele**

**los dientes cuando como TT y lo tengo que llevar un año. Bueno me lo quitan cuando**

**el año que viene me vaya a Dublin para aprender más inglés, que mal y **

**a lo mejor no puedo publicar allí, que comience el capi o me va a doler los dientes más. **

* * *

Se podía ver el sol amaneciendo en la playa de la ciudad Crytal una ventana se podía una habitación de rayas violetas y rosas. En una cama rosa había una gata que estaba dormiendo tranquilamente y al lado de los dos escritorio que las separaba, estaba una eriza abrazando la almohada en una cama violeta, cuando un despertado de un gatito blanco empieza a sonar. Y la eriza rosa del nombre Amy se desperto y miro el reloj que marcaba las seis y cuarto.

**\- Ya es de día - **entonces bosteza - **Tengo que preparar el desayuno -**entonces miro a Blaze que estaba dormiendo

**\- Mejor no la despierto - **recordando la última vez que lo hizo y de lo doloroso que fue ese arañazo.

Media hora después...

**\- ¿ Qué hora es ? - **dijo una gata morada de ojos miel cuando giraba el mismo tiempo la cabeza y se podia ver que era las siete menos cuarto.

**\- ¡Pero si es tardísimo, me tengo que dar prisa¡ - **cogiendo el uniforme que consistía en una cobarta roja, una camiseta larga blanca con los bordes amarillos, una falda azul que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, chaqueta del mismo color con unos zapatos negros **\- Por que Amy no me levantado - **dijo diciendolo con enojo con la mochila en los hombros.

Cuando Blaze estaba bajando las escaleras, podía oler un olor a cruasan calentito recien salido, calentito con un zumo de naranja, mientras le rugía la barriga por no haber desayunado. Al bajar las escaleras se podía ver a Amy con su pelo corto de siempre, que hacia que se viera muy linda, ella ya con el uniforme delante de la puerta.

**\- AMY POR QUE NO ME HAS LEVANTADO -** le dijo con enojo la gata a la eriza de color de ojos verde esmeralda** \- Recuerdas la última vez que te levante de la cama. Me arañaste el brazo - **dijo levantando una ceja y con la otra hacia abajo mientras que a Blaze le sale una gotita de la frente al estilo anime **\- Fue sin querer - **intentándolo decir inocentemente.

**\- Toma Blaze el desayuno vamonos ya, que queda diez minutos -** tirandole el desayuno al aire para que la cogiero, mientras con la otra mano abría la puerta.

En la calle se podía ver que el día era soleado con un viento frio de otoño, mientras que las dos intentaban no llegar tarde al instituto por su primer día, pasando por una gran tienda de ropa de una murcielaja blanca que llevaba diez cajas de zapatos, fuera se podía ver a una coneja mayor con cuatro cajas que estaba yendo a una pastelería de al lado, y dentro de las cajas había utensilios de cocina. Y estas chicas corriendo, accidentalmente les hace caer las cuatro cajas que llevaba la pobre coneja con las otras diez cajas de zapatos.

**\- Lo siento -** decían mientras corrian, y la murcielaja y la coneja se rieron un poco por su actitud de desesperación.

Al llegar despues de pasar por varias calles llegaron hasta la puerta del gran instituto rectangular, había un lindo zorrito ambar de dos colas, vestia muy informal, con corbata y una camiseta azul cielo que hacia a juego con sus ojos unos pantalones marrones cortos y unas deportivas rojas con blancas.

**\- Sois las nuevas ¿verdad? - **las dos asistieron** \- Bien seguidme, usted es Blaze tha cat y usted Amy rose ¿no?** \- señalando primero a la gata y luego a la eriza.

**\- Si y tu eres ... -** preguntándole Amy al zorrito **\- Yo soy Tails, encargado de la clase - **y le da la mano y ambas les corresponden.

**\- ¿Y como eres el encargado de clase si eres menor que nosotras? - **le preguntó Blaze a Tails para resolver su duda **\- El profesor de mi anterior escuela les dijo a mis padres que tenía un don incleibe de gran inteligencia para inventar cosas, y mas cosa, tengo 11 que no seos olvide - **despues de decir esto último empieza a caminar dentro del instituto mientras le enseñaba a la gata y a la eriza el instituto entero.

Visitaron la piscina que tenía cuatro metros de profundidad, la sala propia que tenían los encargados, la sala de ordenadores portátiles junto con la biblioteca, los cuatro servicios que había en cada punta del instituto, el gimnasio, la enfermería, el gran patio,interior e exterior, la pista de baloncesto voleibol, tenis etc... Casualmente la directora pasaba por el pasillo con tres grandes carpetas.

**\- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? deberían estar en clase. -** dijo la directora con seriedad **\- Les estoy enseñando el instituto directora Cristal - **dijo el zorrito educadamente.

**\- Ya veo, yo soy Cristal Brisa the hedgehog bienvenidas - **dijo la eriza blanca dandonos la mano a cada una, ella tenia el pelo recogido, un flequillo que le tapaba medio ojo violeta derecha y un mechon suelto a la izquierda, vestia con una blusa roja, una bufanda naranja que tenía circulitos, unos pantalones largos campana marrones y unos tacones rojos.

**\- Yo soy Blaze - **dijo cuando le dio la mano **\- y yo Amy -** dijodespues de Blaze.

**\- Tails creo que ya han visto todo el instituto, vayasen a clase y decidle a Vector que habeis tenido mi permiso. Adios - ** dijo rapidamente al girar la esquina.

Caminaron hasta que no hubo nadie en los pasillos, y llegaron hasta el aula en el que ponia primero de bachillerato. Dentro se podía oir como alguien estaba explicando matemáticas por que no paraban de oir números una y otra y otra y otra vez, así seguidamente. Entonces Tails toca la puerta.

**\- Pasen - **dijo con autoridad una voz masculina.

Los tres entraron por la puerta mostrando el interior. Constituía con pupitres de dos para que los alumnos se pudieran sentar con otro, una pizarra digital con proyector y todo, tres ventanas abiertas que mostraban el paisaje otoñal de colores rojos, naranjas y marron, con el aire las hojas salían volando, que parecían que estaban haciendo acrobacias.

**\- Llegaron tarde ¿me podrían dar una explicación? -** pregunto un cocodrilo verde y tosco **\- La directora me ha dado permiso para faltar a clase para enseñarle todo - **Vector se le quedo mirando por si mentía hasta qué ve a las dos chicas detras suya.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Dejarme rewies para saber vuestra opinion por fi**

**mi madre se enfadado cuando justamente hiba a**

**publicar el segundo capi. Si quereis saber más**

**seguir esta historia os veo luego y felices vacaciones :D**


End file.
